The Angel is Only on the Outside
by ForeverlessOrNevermore
Summary: There's a new student coming to the academy, and she's about to make quite the impression; especially for dear Death the Kid, who is about to realise how big a part this girl is in his life, in both his future and his past... Don't be too harsh guys, I'm a bit new to all this but I would love some constructive criticism! This is my first story, so... Thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

The group awaited impatiently; how could this new kid be so powerful that Lord Death had to issue Plan C securities, and make extra space for the newcomer to sleep inside the academy itself?

"Come on, this is ridiculous!" complained Black Star, "We could be practicing our skills, not waiting for some boring student to show their face."

"Black Star, don't be so impatient," growled Maka, "Lord Death asked us to take care of this new student, they've come rather late in the year. Though it is strange; why did he want all of us here? Soul, Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz, and me, seems a bit overboard. Just one of us could take her around the school."

"Yeah," growled Soul, "Lord Death himself was just weird. Is it just me, or did his freaky-spiral eyes look twitchy?"

Death the Kid shrugged, "He did seem a little odd, but we've never had a Plan C Security student here before; that kind of security is usually reserved for enemies of the academy, so I don't see why this new student would need such fierce protection." Or, thought Kid to himself, is it the academy that needed protecting against the student?

Finally, the newcomer rose up the stairs with the sun grinning behind her back.

Bright red hair curled around a soft face, stopping just below her ears. It covered her eyes, but not her nervous bitten lip.

The rest of her being was hidden by a thin cloak that draped across the girls shoulders and gave only hints of the brightly coloured clothes and slender form beneath.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, then looked tentatively at the group gathered before her. They all watched her in silence, as she lifted her head to reveal dreamy violet eyes that sparked like broken lights.

"Hello," she said tentatively into the silence, "I'm T-... Errrrr, Angel. Could one of you perhaps tell me where Lord Death is?" Her voice was worn and weary, with an edge of worry.

Black Star spoke up, "What makes you think you're important enough to see him?"

The girl looked taken aback as Tsubaki gave a cry, "Oh my gosh, sorry about that! Don't worry, Black Star says that to everyone! Hi, I'm Subaki."

The girl just nodded warily, her smile slightly crooked. "A pleasure to meet you. And Lord Death...?"

"He's up in his tower," said Death the Kid smoothly, "Waiting for you, if I'm correct. You were expected yesterday."

She winced. "Yes, my bad. Certain... Obstacles presented themselves," Her eyes darkened momentarily. She then frowned, and looked back at Kid. She narrowed her eyes; then they widened in shock. "Wait!" she cried, "Are you... Kid?"

Death the Kid frowned. "Yes, Death the Kid actually. Why?"

She shook her head. "Don't you remember me?"

He looked her up and down; with her bright hair and eyes, she shouldn't be easy to forget. He felt some familiarity stir within his mind, but it was quickly lost in a swirl of thoughts and he immediately dismissed it.

"No," he said, "I don't recall you. Did we know each other?"

The girl seemed immediately saddened, and he felt a pang of guilt for some strange reason.

"We did," she murmured, "But perhaps it is good that you cannot remember."

Now it was Kid's turn to be taken aback, but she pushed on, "Could someone take me to Lord Death?"

"Sure," said Maka, "I'm Maka, and this is Soul," she gestured to the white haired boy beside her with the wicked grin, "We'd be happy to take you-"

"NO!" cried Black Star, "Not yet! First..." He punched the air, "I CHALLENGE you, newcomer! Angel? You'll be a beaten up bird by the time I'm through with you! Then we'll see who needs Plan C security! More like Plan C surgery!"

Angel looked at him wryly. "Sorry, but I don't like fighting. Now could someone please-"

"Hey!" yelled Black Star, "I wasn't asking! Now, Tsubaki, weapon-form!"

Tsubaki gave a weary sigh, but did as he bid. "You know," she said as she moulded into a weapon in Black Star's outstretched hand, "We don't have to fight EVERY new kid,"

"But this isn't any ordinary new kid," declared Black Star, "She actually thinks she can come here and get special attention!"

Angel shook her head. "No, you don't-"

"SILENCE! Did I say I was finished? A mighty assassin like me needs a winning speech before I defeat you,"

Angel pursed her lips, and began to edge around him as he began shouting his own glory.

"I, the great and mighty assassin Black Star challenge you, _Angel_, to one of the greatest duels this academy has ever seen! A Plan C Security student is nothing compared to what I'm capable of, but I'm afraid you'll have to die anyway, because my might must spread throughout the world so that everyone know my name-"

When Black Star opened his eyes, he found she had quietly snuck off. The whole group turned to see her slipping away to the grand doors of the academy.

She had almost reached the stairs, when Black Star landed suddenly in front of her, and she gave a gasp in surprise.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" cried Black Star.

"Please," said Angel, "I don't want to fight,"

But Black Star shook his head. "I'm not giving you the option. Either you fight, or you get beat up. Though you'll get beat up either way, it'll be more fun if you at least put up a fight."

Angel looked slightly worried. "No thanks. I'll find Lord Death myself."

Black Star raised his weapon, Tsubaki, above his head. "The only way you'll be going is to a place called PAIN!" roared Black Star, bringing the axe down.

Angel deftly dodged the weapon, and slid to the side. "Don't, Black Star. Please,"

But nothing was going to stop Black Star once he began a battle. He immediately swung again, this time sweeping the axe around so the chain would catch in her legs. But in a display of incredible acrobatic skills, Angel swept through the air, jumping over the chain but slipping under the axe, before landing soundly on her feet. With an angry roar Black Star continued his attack, as Angel dodged every attempt with an array of flips, jumps and slides.

"Wow," murmured Maka, "She's impressive, even if she doesn't fight. Makes you wonder how she would be if she actually tried to attack." She noticed, as Angel's cloak flared, the glint of silver as two elegant daggers hung from the belt of the strange girl.

"Though it is odd that she doesn't seem to want to fight, and yet we're to treat her with extreme precaution. What's even stranger is her soul," said Kid.

Maka jolted. "Her soul? What about it?"

"Take a look for yourself," growled Kid.

Maka clenched her eyes shut, channelling her soul-seeing ability. When she opened them again, the world had darkened till the people before her were turned to dim shadows. After a moment their souls blazed into life, and she was able to clearly view the strange blue light of souls.

She turned to Black Star, and saw the usual; his was a blue blob bloated with vanity, and buzzing with strength. Tsubaki was almost opposite, with her small blue soul, delicate but powerful. Both were in tuned with each other, as was expected of a meister and their weapon.

But when she turned to Angel, she blinked in surprise. Her soul was hidden behind a haze of Soul-Protect, a spell designed to hide the true nature of souls. They were frequently used by criminals and witches, but had other uses also. What was odder, however, was that this girl made no attempt to hide the fact she was using Soul-Protect. Not even a slight illusion.

"So Maka," said Soul, "Care to share with us poor people who can't see souls as to what is going on?"

Maka shook her head. "I can't see her soul. Why is she using Soul-Protect?"

Kid bowed his head. "I don't know. What's equally strange is her lack of offence. How is she so dangerous when she doesn't do anything?"

Adding in his mind, Kid thought to himself, "_And why does my father want someone so supposedly 'dangerous' in the academy?"_

In the battle, Angel was still deftly avoiding Black Star's every attack without lifting a weapon.

"Come on, fight me dammit!" cried Black Star, "Or are you too weak?"

Angel winced, but remained steadfast. "I'm not weak, which is exactly why I don't fight."

She leapt away from another axe-swing. "Please stop this, Black Star. I don't understand why you want to fight me."

Black Star growled, "Because I, the Mighty Black Star, need to prove myself over and over again; a constant reminder of my awesome power. How else am I to surpass the gods?"

Angel's eyes grew sad, and she stood upright. "Be careful," she whispered softly, "Surpassing the gods is not as great as it seems if you cannot handle the power. It only becomes hurtful to everyone around you."

Black Star frowned. "What would you know of surpassing the gods? You don't fight,"

"Oh, but I do," she whispered, "And I hate it,"

Black Star's frown deepened. "Just fight, dammit!"

He launched another attack, but this time when she dodged, Angel remained in close quarters with him which forced her to move faster. Then she ran forward, and all looked on expectantly; finally, the girl was going to attack!

Slowly, Black Star tried to pull up his arms to defend himself; but he was too slow, and in a moment she was upon him.

He suddenly stopped, as Angel hugged him.

Everyone stood in shocked silence as she wrapped her arms tightly around his stricken form, her head on his shoulder. After a few lingering moments, Angel pulled away from the embrace.

"You don't need to prove anything, Black Star," she whispered, "You are already strong enough. I know you are great, even if you don't understand true power. But you will, I have no doubt about that. And although you would make a great adversary, Black Star and Tsubaki, I do not wish to fight you."

She gave him a small smile, before turning and heading towards the academy's doors once more.

The group still stood in shock.

"Didn't see that coming," muttered Liz, hand on her hip.

Just as they watched her leave, there was a warped sound and a window appeared in mid air. It was Lord Death, who peered at them all in confusion. Then he clapped his hands. "Ah, I suppose our guest has already arrived. Where is she?"

Kid shook his head. "Trying to find you,"

"Well don't be rude!" cried Lord Death, "Find her, and show her to me! How did it go?"

Pattie laughed and clapped her hands. "She's strange! She hugged Black Star!"

Black Star still stood in place, dumbfounded, before shaking his head. "She... What is with her?"

Lord Death frowned. "She didn't fight anyone?"

Kid shook his head. "In fact, she went explicitly out of her way to make sure she didn't harm anyone. Is she really that dangerous?"

Lord Death was still frowning. "Yes, I assure you all, perhaps the most dangerous thing about her is her unpredictability. Be on your guard. Well, I'll see you all later then!"

With a wave Lord Death disappeared, along with his window and the group was left staring at empty air.

Kid sighed. "I suppose I best go find our strange guest. Liz, Pattie-"

"Actually, is it cool if we hang back with these guys?" said a pale Liz, "I know she didn't seem dangerous, but I'm going to take Lord Death's advice on this one. What person doesn't get angry with Black Star? That's just not normal."

Kid sighed again. "Fine. I'll catch up with you all in class later,"

The group nodded, and all headed to the academy doors. Once inside they turned their separate ways as all filed to class except for Kid, who went to find the mysterious newcomer.

"_Hmmmm_," thought Kid, "_This girl is surely strange. But who is she? And how did she know me?"_

Hands in his pockets and head down, Kid almost missed her as she passed in a side corridor, looking around in confusion.

"I know I'm not good with directions, thank you very much!" she muttered, apparently to herself, "But how hard can it be to find Lord Death? If he's in the tower, I only have to go up!"

Kid stopped, hiding behind the corner, listening as she strangely enough continued to speak with herself. He noticed she held a small object in her hand, and was rubbing it unconsciously.

"I really want to stay here, guys," she mumbled, "I'd appreciate your cooperation. Do you want to be out on the streets again? Because I refuse to keep threatening people."

At that moment she turned the corner and almost bumped into Kid, who jolted.

"Ah, Angel," he said, "Need a hand finding Lord Death?"

She reddened. "Oh, thanks. Your assistance would be appreciated,"

He nodded, and gestured with his hand, "Follow me,"

They walked in silence up a set of stairs, till Kid was sure there was no one around to eavesdrop.

"So," he said conversationally, "You say we've met before. How did we know each other, if you don't mind telling me?"

"I don't mind," she murmured, eyes sweeping the area around her, "We were best friends."

Kid nearly spluttered, but with her trailing behind, he hid his expression. "_Best friends_?" he thought, "_How could I not remember this then? Surely she must be lying,"_

"But it was a long time ago," she continued, "Around a decade ago, when we were both just little kids. It's not entirely surprising that you cannot remember, though I am a little hurt that you can't recall anything."

He winced. They stopped at a corridor, and he gestured for her to move in front of him. Now with him behind her, he felt more free in his expressions when she surprised him.

"I apologise," said Kid smoothly, "It is rather rude of me."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You are clearly suffering from some inner turmoil,"

He jolted in surprise. "What makes you think that?" Could she somehow read his mind?

She gave a sad smile. "Because everyone hides a secret pain."

They were silent for the rest of the walk. When she did speak again, it was a quite mutter akin to the way she spoke when kid had first hid from her.

"No, I will not ask him that. Are you crazy?" She growled.

Kid frowned. "Ask who what?"

She turned to him. "What? I didn't say anything,"

Kid blinked, and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Yes you did,"

Angel paled, and she gave a crooked smile, "Ah, oops, silly me, always thinking aloud! Uh, if I do that again, could you tell me?"

Kid looked at her sceptically. "Sure,"

She gave him a bigger forced smile. "Thanks!"

Before he could question her odd behaviour further, they were at Death's door. They strode through the corridor beyond, into Lord Death's own room from which he viewed the world.

Angel licked her lips nervously, and stepped tentatively forward. "Lord Death?"

Lord Death, who had his back turned and was facing a window, swept around to view the girl.

"Ahhhhhh," he said, "Well aren't you all grow up now, Tai-"

"It's just Angel, thank you, Lord Death," cut in Angel hastily.

Lord Death stopped in surprise before going on, "Of course, whatever you wish Angel. Truth be told, I'm surprised you came. Considering how many meisters I've sent to kill you, I would have thought you'd be heading for the hills at my invitation!"

Angel gave a shaky smile as Kid jolted in shock. His father had sent people to _kill _this peaceful girl?

"I was apprehensive to say the least," admitted Angel, "But I had to come," she took a deep breath, "I broke my first promise, Lord Death. And for that I am so sorry, but understand that I had no power over my actions at the time. I still feel guilt though, and I knew I had to keep my second promise. And that promise was to come to your aid whenever you called for it."

Lord Death nodded. "Thank you, Angel. It must have been difficult for you to come,"

She gave a small shrug that only hinted at the eternal struggle within herself. "I had to. And I do hope that this isn't some awful trick to get me surrounded by meisters, for an easy strike at my life. Why am I here, Lord Death?"

Lord Death clapped his hands. "Why, because I have heard you've begun to master your powers! Is it true?"

The girl reddened. "I have been helped and trained further, so yes, I suppose I do have a better grip on things. Though I still have a way to go,"

Lord Death nodded. "Well, that works just as well with my plan!"

"And what would that be?" questioned Kid, more to remind people he was still in the room.

"Because," declared Lord Death, "I would like to formally invite you, Angel, to become a student at the academy!"

Both of the young teens jaws dropped in astonishment.

"You... Want me to study here?" she choked.

Lord Death nodded. "Yes, that is what I said. You, like Kid, will have slightly different classes to everyone else but it would do you good to be surrounded by people your own age and almost your own level of power,"

"It'd be good for me just to be surrounded by people, bottom line," muttered Angel, before looking up at Lord Death and managing, "Ah, yes, I think I can accept that offer... I would love to, but..."

"But what?" queried Lord Death.

"I... Is it safe?" she asked, her eyes suddenly dark and deep with worries.

Lord Death bent down to her. "It depends on whether you can control them," he said softly.

"Control who?" called Kid, "What makes her so dangerous?" But no one deemed to answer him.

"I'll try, Lord Death," whispered Angel, "As long as I can take regular breaks, I should keep them hidden well. If you don't mind, I don't plan on letting them show at all,"

"But they are your greatest power, Angel," said Lord Death, "Don't ever forget it. It would be smarter to practice using them, instead of always fighting them."

Angel frowned, then gave a small shrug.

Lord Death leaned back to his full height then opened his arms wide. "Then welcome, Angel! Kid will take you to your first few lessons, as I organise to have separate lessons set up for you. Today, and indeed the rest of the week, will be a test to decide whether you have the strength to remain at the academy. You shall live here, and only leave the academy accompanied by a student, teacher or staff of the school. Understood?"

Angel stood in shock. "So I'm stuck here?"

"Well," said Lord Death, "You can leave; just not alone. You understand why?"

"Yes," she grumbled, "I suppose."

"Good," continued Lord Death, "Then you are dismissed. Have a great day, both of you!"

"And now my father remembers I'm here," muttered Death the Kid as he turned to leave the room with Angel following albeit slower.

As they left, Lord Death gave a deep frown. "She will no doubt cause trouble but, perhaps she has the strength. I can only hope that the old saying will prove its worth," he thought, "To keep your friends close... And your enemies closer."

Outside in the hall, Angel's violet eyes momentarily darkened to deepest black, and she gave a wicked grin full of pointed teeth.


	2. Chapter 2: We Are Trouble

Every eye was on the head of bright red hair, as Angel shyly sat beside Kid and Maka, whom she decided would be a good friend to have. Angel had taken off her dark cloak, to reveal a mismatch of vibrantly-coloured clothing beneath. Leggings, boots, tattered rainbow skirt, long-sleeved shirt under a light singlet, and gold hooped earrings. She easily stood out like a rainbow in a rain storm.

Professor Stein, with an unmistakable tinge of curiosity in his voice, announced, "Students, I would like to welcome and introduce our newest student, Angel. She will be staying here for at least a week, and hopefully longer."

Everyone watched with interest as the young girl sat, her chair screeching into the silence.

"Uh, thank you," she mumbled, keeping her head bowed.

Stein's gaze lingered on her for a moment longer, before he resumed speaking to the class.

"_Lord Death already knew I was to accept his offer_," Angel thought to herself whilst her hair cloaked her frown, "_Else this professor would not have known who I was. Or perhaps he's just been warned about me... I will be the centre of attention for a while. I just hope it's not too long_."

"You okay?" whispered Maka.

Angel jolted, and gave a smile that was almost a wince. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," She pulled out a small object into her lap, where no one could see, and began to rub its smooth metallic surface.

"You want to join us after school? We're going down to the basketball courts later on," offered Maka.

Angel bit her lip, whilst Kid who had overheard, frowned.

"I... Think I'll pass for today. I'm really tired from the trip here. But I'd love to join you all tomorrow."

Maka smiled. "Tomorrow it is then!"

Angel smiled in return, one that was genuine. Perhaps she could adjust here.

After the first day, Angel bid her new friends farewell and retreated to her room in the tower opposite Lord Death's.

As she left, Kid excused himself from the trip downtown.

"I'll be there shortly; there is something I wish to attend to first,"

Liz sighed. "Let me guess. You think a candle in your living room has burned down shorter than the other ones?"

"No," growled Kid. But after a moment, he added, "Do you think that could have happened?"

Liz moaned and turned to follow the others, "Never mind!"

As the left, Kid sighed. "Okay. I check the candles after I've checked on Angel," he murmured to himself.

With that he disappeared around a corner, and went straight to Angel's room. He arrived just in time to see the door close behind her.

"Damn," he muttered, "Too late."

As he turned to go, he was stopped by a sudden bang from Angel's room.

He turned around with a gasp. "What was that?!"

He ran to the door, and knocked, "Angel? Are you in there, are you okay?"

Another bang. Then a strained, "Yeah I'm fine. Go away please, just rearranging some furniture,"

Kid frowned uncertainly as there was another loud noise. "Are you sure? I think I should come in..."

"NO!" shrieked Angel, "I... I'm getting dressed as well. So don't come in. Trust me, I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

"Okay," said Kid doubtfully, "Just... Don't hurt yourself,"

"Thanks, Kid," she said, her voice muffled by the door.

Kid stood suspiciously for a moment longer, before shaking his head and leaving.

The next day, Angel arrived with dark smudges under her eyes.

"Wow," commented Soul, "What happened to you?"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Stay up late with that furniture rearrangement?" By the tone of his voice, it was obvious he didn't believe that to be the truth.

Angel gave a weary smile. "Oh, I just had a bad sleep, that's all. Sometimes it takes me a little while to become adjusted to a place."

"I heard you were a nomad," frowned Subaki, "Wouldn't you be used to moving places?"  
Angel shrugged. "You'd think so, right? Though I haven't slept in a proper bed since..." She frowned, struggling to remember.

"We had best get to class," said Maka, "We don't want to be late. And Angel's going to be joining us after school, so we really have something to look forward to now!"

Angel smiled warmly; she knew the others were more curious than friendly, but she decided to go along with it. If her plans went accordingly, she shouldn't have to show them the truth and she could indeed be friends with them all.

They went off to class, whilst Spirit whined in Lord Death's Death Room.

"Lord Death," he complained, "Who's this newcomer? I swear, I can vaguely recognise her... But not quite."

"You shouldn't," said Lord Death, "I placed a Forget-Me-Please spell on the girl, long ago, so people would find it easy to forget her."

Spirit jolted. "Why?"

Lord Death sighed. "She has killed many people, Spirit. The sooner they forget her, the sooner those who are left can get on with their lives. I knew she was trouble from the moment I let her leave the academy."

Spirit frowned. "So she has been here before? She did know Kid?"

Lord Death nodded. "Not only did they know each other, but they were best friends! Though I did not foresee that my son would fall for the Forget-Me-Please spell too, which is why he cannot remember her. They were the cutest friends, little children who did everything together. When she left, Kid was crushed. I thought it good when he began to forget her, that he would not remember the pain. I did not think, at the time, that she would return. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now, though I think Kid shall begin to remember her now that she's back."

Spirit frowned. "Killed many people, you say? So she really is dangerous? Who is she exactly?"

Lord Death sighed. "She's a troubled young girl, let's keep it at that. She has had a terrible past that no child should have to go through, but she's here to start anew. But let's just say... Angel isn't her full name. If people did know her entire name, they may be more wary."


	3. Chapter 3: Am I That Unpredictable?

**S**tein made an announcement at the beginning of class.

"Today, students, I wish to do some practical work rather than the theory I intended-"

He had to stop as a mad cheer rang out from the students. Once it died down, he continued, "Though I can see you're all clearly disappointed. We will be going outside, where I wish to see everyone show off a unique part of their ability. No pair of meister and weapon in this room is the same, so I expect you all to have your own moves. This is what I want to see today, so that we can establish who is where in their training, to keep track of who needs to catch up and what-not."

There was a sudden mad rush, a stampede, as the students raced outside.

Angel still remained in her seat, deflated.

"Is everything alright, Angel?" he asked.

She gave a hesitant nod. "Yeah, fine. I just haven't been sleeping well."

He gestured to the door. "If you feel too tired to join us today, you are excused to catch up on some sleep. Though don't expect this offer to come again anytime soon,"

Angel struggled to smile. "Thanks professor, but I'll just come and watch today, if you don't mind,"

Stein shrugged. "Sure,"

He then pushed his wheelie chair along, smoke trailing from the cigar in his mouth, and Angel paced after him.

"See? I need sleep!" growled Angel.

Stein frowned in puzzlement. "Uh, sure, you do."

"Huh?" said Angel, shaking her head, "Sure what?"

"You need sleep..." said Stein.

Angel blinked. "Did I say that out loud?"

Stein nodded, and she sighed. "Just... Never mind,"

Stein frowned, then shrugged, and continued to wheelie-chair away.

Outside, half the weapon students had already changed into weapon form, whilst the others spoke in hushed whispers to their partner.

"Okay everyone," announced Stein, "You get five minutes practice and working out with your partner, then I expect everyone to be ready to perform. We'll go in alphabetical order according to the meisters, so Anya will be first, then Black Star, then Death the Kid, and so on and so forth. I don't need to see a huge attack, not even your best, just an attack that you've come up with yourselves."

The students nodded, before ducking down to discuss with their partners.

"So Angel," said Stein, without turned round to look at the ruby-haired girl, "You have not been assigned a weapon, I see,"

Angel flinched. "No, professor, but I won't need one. I already have a weapon of sorts. Two, actually,"

"Oh?" said Stein, "May I meet them?"

She gave a small smile. "They aren't like humans that turn into weapons; they are in permanent weapon form you see."

"Oh," said Stein, "I haven't heard of that before,"

Angel shrugged. "I haven't heard of any others like me and my weapons before either, sir,"

They turned back as Black Star suddenly punched the air.

"Professor!" he cried, "Subaki and I are ready! Let's get this thing started-"

"But Anya is first," interrupted Stein, "You are second, Black Star,"

Black Star's face went red. "I am never second!"

"That's okay professor," Anya, a girl with soft pink hair said with a sigh, "Black Star can go first, I don't mind,"

Stein sighed, and took a long breath on his cigar. "Fine. Let's see it, Black Star,"

"Woo!" he cried, and pointed Subaki's axe head to the sky, "People, prepared to be amazed. I, Black Star, present you the move made just for me; _A Storm of Steel_!"

He swept Subaki down, like she was an extension of his arm, and swung it round and round till he was a blurred figure in a tornado of steel. With a mighty cry he directed the storm upwards, and it blew straight up; but he hung onto the end tail of this whirlwind, and spinning again, launched it at a small pile of barrels. The barrels were immediately caught in the storm and blasted to pieces.

There was a chorus of applause for the vain boy, who stood proudly.

"I will surpass the gods!" he cried, before grinning at Stein, "So how'd I do?"

"Very well, thank you Black Star," sighed Stein, "Very well. Though we really should get into the habit of not having so many barrels lying around."

The rest of the lesson went that way, and Angel watched with a frown that deepened at every students performance. How could these people glorify battle? It was a brutality she did not understand. Death was nothing to be proud of.

At the end of the day, Angel joined the group as they walked to Maka's home.

They laughed as they walked, Soul and Black Star at the front talking on about their fame and glory, then Liz and Pattie discussing the cuteness of polar bears versus their habit of killing things. Maka, Kid, Subaki and Angel trailed behind.

"So, Angel," smiled Subaki, "We haven't really had a chance to ask you where you came from,"

Angel gave a sad, twisted smile at the question. "Well... My father was a ringmaster for a marvellous circus," she said, "And my mother was one of the singers and his assistant in his magic acts."

The whole group blinked in surprise. It would explain her strange clothes.

"A circus?" said Kid in incredulity.

She nodded. "Yeah. _The Jar of Beads Circus_. We were one of the best out there. We had strong men, acrobats, singers, clowns, magicians, strange animals and equally strange people, a fortune-teller, jugglers, entertainers of every age and talent. You name it, we had it."

Maka shook her head in surprise. "Wow. That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah," said Angel, turning away, "It was,"

They were silent for a bit, realising it was a tender subject for the strange girl.

"My father," spoke Angel suddenly, "He wanted me to be an acrobat. I was good with... You know... Acrobatics."

She demonstrated this by leaping up into the air, landing on her hands, the pushing up so she balanced in a handstand with just one hand, one leg sticking out at an angle. She then twisted into a ball, then leapt back to her feet and finished with a lavish bow.

"Wow," grinned Maka, "Impressive."

Angel laughed. "My mother used to say I was such a show-off," Angel's mood saddened again, and she went on softly, "Though my mother wanted me to be a singer. To join the '_Mockingbirds_', who sang at the circus."

They were silent, waiting to see if she'd sing for them. But when it became apparent she was lost in some far-away memory, Kid coughed, "So... What happened?"

Angel closed her eyes and looked away. "I... They died,"

"Your parents?" Frowned Subaki.

"The entire circus," whispered Angel, "Everyone died."

There was a shocked silence.

"What... How?" spluttered Maka.

Angel shrugged, and said no more.

Kid pursed his lips. Something was nibbling at the edge of his memory, trying to tell him something...

"It was a witch, wasn't it?" he said suddenly.

Angel winced, and nodded.

"How did you know, Kid?" asked Maka.

Kid was frowning. "I... Think I remember something, slightly."

Angel gave a sad smile. "Well there's no need to dwell on this subject long. So how long have you all known each other?"

Immediately the subject was changed, as Subaki and Maka went on about how they all met; Soul and Black Star quickly joined in.

Angel smiled and commented politely, but Kid could see her mind was elsewhere.

"_Who are you, Angel_?" he thought, "_What dark past do you hide? And why can't I remember?"_

He watched her as she brought something out of her pocket, and began to rub it. He had seen her do it before.

"What is that?" he questioned quietly as the others argued over who knew who first.

Angel jolted. "Oh? This?" she held it up to the light, and Kid was surprised to see it was a large silver padlock.

"What do you have that for?" he asked.

Angel shrugged. "I... It's just a trinket. I carry it with me everywhere."

Kid blinked, as a memory suddenly filled his vision. He saw a little girl, her face hidden by bright red curls, hugging a silver padlock close to her chest. Her faded violet eyes brimmed with unshed tears, and she gave a silent sob.

"It's all you have left of them?" he said quietly, recalling from the memory.

Angel squeezed her eyes shut. "Yep. Everything else... Gone."

Angel was beginning to feel as if she finally fit in somewhere. Sure, these people didn't know the truth about her. They could never have dreamed it in a hundred years, she hid it so well. But Angel could feel the pressure building; holding this secret, keeping it hidden, was taking its toll. She scarcely slept. She knew she had to get it out of her system, the urge to fight and kill. She tried to unleash it at night, but doing so deprived her of sleep and tired her thoroughly. It wasn't enough. She had to let her demons free, else they'd consume her as they had done so many times before...

The cracks were beginning to show. She couldn't focus in class, and began taking her padlock out and rubbing it more frequently. The dark marks under her eyes betrayed her lack of sleep.

"Angel," said Sid one morning, "It looks as if you're not getting enough sleep. I think you should go see the school nurse, and ask her for some sleeping pills."

But Angel shook her head wearily. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Besides, pills don't work on me."

Sid frowned. "Why is that?"

"My blood," mumbled Angel, "It... Melts them."

And that was the end of the conversation, as Angel left without another word.

"Why aren't you sleeping well, Angel?" questioned Maka worriedly, "Aren't you settled down yet? If this place is making you upset, you can come live with me for a while."

Angel smiled at her. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. It's something else."

Maka frowned, then tried to smile. "Okay. Anything I can help with?"

"No," she murmured, "No one can help me. I just have to become stronger, that's all,"

Her violet eyes seemed to mist over as she looked wearily into the distance, "Always stronger. Why can't you let me be happy?"

"Who?" asked Maka.

"Who what?" asked Angel, rubbing her eyes.

Maka pursed her lips. "Uh, never mind." She had heard Kid say that Angel seemed to talk to herself when she was distracted or anxious. His theory could indeed be correct.

The next day was the Sunday. The last day for Angel to prove herself, that she was indeed under control.

So she put on a tight smile, and decided to grin and bear it. Because the truth was, she was happy here! This academy... She had always had good memories here. And everyone was just so nice, even Black Star once he stopped trying to challenge her.

Not to mention Kid was here. Even if he didn't remember her, she still recalled all the good times they'd had growing up together before she had to leave because of her... Condition. But she was determined to make up for her shaky past; and Kid was the key.

Death the Kid was battling on a ghost ship, against Crona and the Demon Sword, and it wasn't looking good. Liz was still shaky from her little stroll with the ghosts – "I WANNA GO HOOOME!" she had just started to stop screaming.

Kid was about to shoot again at the Demon Sword, when suddenly, there was a whirl of vibrant summer colours and Angel was there. He looked at her in shock.

"What... How did you get here?" he stammered.

Angel threw him a desperate look. "Stop, please, just for a moment,"

Kid watched in shock as Angel paced slowly to Crona, the Demon Sword hanging loosely from his hand.

"Crona?" murmured Angel, "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, hello!" cried Kid, "He's just been trying to kill me! He should-"

"Who are you?" mumbled Crona, "Why are you here?"

Angel smiled sadly. "I wanted to talk with you,"

Crona jolted. "I can't talk with people, I can't handle it, don't try and trick me!"

Angel sighed wearily, and came to a standstill a few steps from him.

"There is no trickery here, Crona," she said, "I just want to tell you something."

"W-What?" stammered Crona.

Angel smiled. "That you can handle it."

Crona blinked. "I can... What?"

Angel gave a small, tinkling laugh. "You can handle it! Handle it all. Because you are strong enough."

Crona frowned and looked away, shaking his head. "No, I can't do it, I can't do it! Why can't you people understand that? No one understands, not even the Little One!"

"But I do understand," whispered Angel.

"No you don't! You can't, because you're with them and they don't understand, so how could you understand because if you did then they would too! How could you understand?" rambled Crona, pressing his hands to his head.

Angel clenched her eyes shut. "You misunderstand understanding, Crona. You are strong! You can do it!"

Crona moaned. "How would you know?"

Angel gave a crooked smile. "Because I did it. And I am just like you."

Angel suddenly screamed, as lights pierced through the skin on her back.

Death the Kid leapt back, crying, "Angel!"

But she was beyond hearing him now. As she bent to her knees, still screaming with her hands pressed to her head, the lights on her back began to take shape. She moaned, but they were almost finished forming.

When she stood up again, the pain was still etched on her face; but two new faces peered from her back. Like Crona's Ragnarok, Angel now had two beings protruding for her back, only their waist and upwards visible.

Kid looked on, in shock. "No. That's not possible."

"Kid, what's happening?" cried Liz, "What are those things on Angel's back?"

"It's... Of course," he mumbled.

"Kid, WHAT IS IT?!" screeched Liz.

"Angel..." whispered Kid, "She... Has three souls. But that shouldn't be possible... Those two beings in her back are the manifestation of her other two souls, the souls she's been hiding from us with her Soul-Protect..."

Angel smiled crookedly at Crona.

"You are like me," he whispered, violet eyes wide with shock.

Angel nodded, and the beings on her back hissed. One was a red-coloured beast that vaguely resembled a human, though it had claws, horns and pointed teeth; it was a kieshan. The other was a green-coloured woman, who glared at them. The pointed hat on her head declared her to be a witch.

"'You are like me'," sneered the witch soul, "Ugh, what a pathetic creature! Wimpy, and weak!"

"Hey!" roared Ragnarok, "He's my wimpy weakling, so shut-up before I pound your face!"

"Please," rumbled the kieshan soul, "Like you could do anything connected with that waste of flesh! Even our pathetic girl could beat you up!"

Angel was still smiling at Crona, ignoring the souls that argued on their backs. "I'm in control, see?" she said softly.

Crona was still in shock. "How?"

Angel shrugged. "It's not easy," her violet eyes deepened in sadness, "I fight them every moment of every day, and sometimes it really hurts, but it's always worth it in the end. They try to tease me, trick me, hurt me. But I am strong, and so are you,"

Crona still looked dumbfounded.

But Ragnarok on his back had grown tired of arguing with the witch and kieshan soul; it wasn't fair, two against one! With a roar, he cried, "Prepare to die!"

Crona gave a cry as Ragnarok propelled them forward, changed into his weapon form, and charged at Angel. She didn't move, just gave a smile. She deftly dodged the attack, as was her way, and ducked down to whisper in Crona's ear.

"Don't ever give up," she whispered, "You can handle it. You are stronger than you think Crona, and you are worth it. _Never_ forget your own strength."

Crona's eyes widened momentarily, then Angel leapt back and away. She crouched to the ground, and shuddered as she brought the two souls on her back into her being again, sucking them in with a slight moan and shiver. They complained loudly, but she ignored them.

Angel stood up straight, and nodded to Kid. "Do what you have to do now," she muttered, "I have done what I came here to do."

"And what was that? Have a pleasant chat and reveal you have three souls, which should be impossible?" he growled.

Angel winced. "No, not quite. I planted a seed."

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"A seed of hope," she sighed, "In Crona's mind. It is a seed of hope that, if nurtured by doubt and curiosity, can bloom into a flower of strength. Give him time. He now realises that he has choices, options, that if there is hope for me than there is hope for him also."

Kid was taken aback, but then he bowed his head and smiled. "My father was right. You are unpredictable. But I like it."

Angel couldn't help but grin at that. "Thanks, Kid. You okay to finish him off?"

Kid raised his eyebrow again. "You're not going to insist I let him go?"

She shrugged. "Crona has to be undone one way or another, and who knows how long it will take for him to grow strong enough. If you can defeat him now, it would be easier for us."

Kid shook his head. "Still unpredictable. How you amaze me,"

Angel blushed, and leapt into the air. She swept her cloak out behind her, and revealed it to double as some sort of glider. She began to sail away into the sky, and Kid watched her go with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Amazing. If only her curls were all perfectly symmetrical."

"Uh, Kid?" said Liz, "We're not done yet,"

"Huh?" murmured Kid.

A sudden whistle of Rangaroks sword as it nearly sliced his face, and Kid was back into the battle.

"Alright," he growled, "Back into the game. Liz, Pattie... Let's go."


End file.
